


warm honey

by crimesurge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: IMO they're written as good friends after S3/S4 we're not gonna pretend they're not, Lance-centric, Lowkey pining from both sides, M/M, Season/Series 05, Set right after season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimesurge/pseuds/crimesurge
Summary: A gloved hand pulls his right ear bud out, “You keep that music up that loud, and you’re gonna go deaf.”“I shoot firearms without hearing protection most of t—Keith!” Lance pauses the track, trying to contain his giddiness, “What are you doing here?”





	warm honey

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to write something after finishing S5, inspired by a lot of the new S5 fics I’ve had to the chance to read. I do realize that timeline wise Lance couldn’t have gotten Willow’s new album by the time they left, but the song is amazing. A warning, this isn't proofread well...

 

.

.

.

.

.

**warm honey**

.

.

.

 

Lance spends a lot of time in Red nowadays. It’s the only place left inside of the castle that gives him a sense of safety.

 

His thoughts aren’t deluded in there.

 

There’s room for error, there’s no reluctance when he’s in the cockpit of his lion. Unlike how it had been lately during team meetings. Lance never cared so much about stepping on toes as he had been these last few weeks.

 

He likes to play the leftover music from his iPod shuffle. He didn’t even know he’d had it on him when they left Earth the first month or two. It’s probably been at least some months since that fateful night, the young man ponders.

 

It’d been a lifetime and then some. He never thought that so much change could happen in his life.

 

He misses Blue’s empathy, her compassion, but he knows it’d make Allura uncomfortable he took her bonding time away from her. He’d already had his time, anyway. Besides, Red is realistic to the point of pessimism; she keeps him grounded.

 

Leaning back into the pilot seat, he turns the volume in his ear buds all the way up. For outdated music, he still had great taste back then. _But then I realized, I don’t exist_ …

 

“Lance?”

 

He’s really been feeling some of the more chill jam, R&B/pop tracks these days. Plus, he’d loved Willow Smith since he danced to “Whip My Hair” in 7th grade drill team. How’s that girl younger and even more talented than he ever was?

 

_Your heart melts into my cup, it tastes like—_

 

A gloved hand pulls his right ear bud out, “You keep that music up that loud, and you’re gonna go deaf.”

 

“I shoot firearms without hearing protection most of t—Keith!” Lance pauses the track, trying to contain his giddiness, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Just coming back for the usual reports and updates, thought I’d pay the lions a quick visit,” Keith gives a lopsided smile. “Why are you doing in Red?”

 

“I just needed to get away,” Lance answered honestly. “A lot’s happened lately.”

 

“Yeah, I got your mail the other day about Shiro being… Different.”

 

He gulped, “I almost forgot about that. Shiro hasn’t really been himself,” he fidgets with the iPod’s touch dial, spinning the options forward. “The Shiro I know would never make me feel so shitty.”

 

“What happened?” Keith’s brow raised.

 

“It’s like he’s two people sometimes, but lately it’s the angry, bitter jerk—I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” Lance says lowly, “I really miss you, Keith. Honest. Not because of the Shiro thing either.”

 

“I, uh, I miss you too,” Keith flushes, “I’m sorry you’ve had a hard time.”

 

“It’s alright, I’m not tryna whine. The team’s just changed.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Jeez, stop apologizing,” Lance tries to grin, “So, tell me about your Blade of Marmora adventures?”

 

Keith leans on the arm of the seat, “Well, actually, I wanted to tell you first.”

 

“Hmm?” Lance has his music just loud enough to hear from just the ear buds out.

 

“I met my mom.”

 

“What, dude? You serious?” Lance literally jumped out of his seat, pulling Keith into a tight hug. “That’s awesome!”

 

“Yeah, it was surreal, I couldn’t believe it. Until I got back and the Blades gave me the roughest lecture ever,” Keith hugs back around the other teen’s waist. “Worst than Shiro, or Allura, even worse than Iverson when I got expelled.”

 

“I’m sure finding your mom was way more worth it.” Lance laughed, letting go of Keith’s shoulders.

 

“Definitely. She did tell me that I needed to grow a thicker skin though,” Keith’s hold tightens though.

 

“Whoa, what’s wrong?”

 

“Just another minute, is that okay?” Silvery purple eyes beg.

 

“Sure? I didn’t take you for a hugger, Keith,” Lance sneered, trying not to look too embarrassed. He’d never get another moment like this from him.

 

“I don’t hug strangers, so… I, so, I didn’t hug my mom.”

 

“Dude, why?”

 

“I was running off schedule and she understood, even though I really screwed up the mission.”

 

“Well, here, I’ll hug you whenever you want.”

 

Keith nuzzled into Lance’s neck, causing him to tense up, “I really do miss you, I’m sorry for leaving.”

 

“Don’t apologize anymore, it’s already done,” the tan teen swallowed, “I get why you had to go, things were getting rough. Still are, but…”

 

“But..?”

 

“You’re an idiot for thinking we didn’t need you. We,” Lance pulls away, “I need you. I want you on this castle ship over Lotor. Over Shiro sometimes, even. I need you to keep me together.”

 

Keith blinks away tears Lance notices before he turns around, “Wow, uh. Don’t look at me like that, jeez…”

 

“Sorry, I’m so sappy,” the other paladin smiles.

 

“S’alright.”

 

“Forget that sad stuff. Let’s listen to some music and relax! It’s not often you get to come on the ship and hang out.”

 

Keith nods and Lance gives him an earbud. He sits on the arm of the pilot seat next to Lance, as he rewinds his song to the beginning.

 

_Your heart melts into my cup,_

_it tastes like warm honey._

_My self seems never enough,_

_tell me, honey, it’s funny._

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried not to make this a songfic because I hate songfics but uhhh... Feels like I failed. Thanks for reading though!


End file.
